Angel Mine
by divakat
Summary: My version of a Post ep. for "Honey". Sad and a bit angsty so don't say you weren't warned. M for a good reason.


**_This is a Birthday Prezzie for Tnlizzie82._**

**Post ep. for "Honey" and song fic for the song of the same title by the Cowboy Junkies.**

**This is a bit different than some other things I have written and it is meant to be a bit stark and lacking in description in some areas. Thats kind of the feeling I was going for. **

**Of course I still don't own Lie To Me and at this point I'm just hoping _SOMEONE _wants to own this wonderful show. Tim Roth needs a tether.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_He searched for those wings that he knew that this angel should have on her back._

_And although he can't find them he really don't mind 'cause he knows they'll grow back._

_And he reached for that halo that he knows that she had when she first caught his eye,_

_Although his hand came back empty, he's really not worried 'cause he knows it still shines._

_

* * *

_

Cal woke in the darkness. Unfamiliar sounds and sighs of the room around him brought memory crashing in. The slight depression in the mattress next to him, the warmth of another body, and soft even breathing turned memory to reality and he slowly shifted onto his side.

Muted moonlight mixed with the yellow-orange glow from streetlights and filtered through the window, bathing the room in soft radiance. On the pillow next to him, the sleep slackened face of his angel, framed in a halo of wispy brown hair lay turned toward the light

He felt a deep ache in his chest as his eyes traced over her eyelashes, freckled nose, and cheekbones. His gaze lingered on her lips, parted gently in sleep, and he took a moment to savor the imprint they had left on his own. Sadness swelled within him at the memory of her pliant mouth, her clutching hands, and the desperation that had brought them to this moment.

* * *

He had needed to be close to her. In truth he had every intention of spending the night in her spare room. She had taken his coat; had poured a glass of scotch, and they had sat in silence.

When her hand sought his and it became clear that there were no words to truly explain why he needed to be _here _or why she _needed_ him to be here, they were already lost.

She had opened her arms to him and he had held her in a bone crushing embrace, as desperate for the reassurance that came from the feeling of her body molded tightly to his as she was for the feeling of his heart beating against her breast. He couldn't be sure who had moved first; whether it was the tentative brush of her lips against his neck or the slow sweep of his fingers over her lower back that said 'this time is different'.

There had been no discussion, no "should we-shouldn't we" debate. There had only been the simple unspoken acknowledgement that tonight they both needed something more. Something more than banter and a good stiff drink to wash away the memories.

The sex had been quick and hard. They had simply fallen to the floor, only half undressed in their haste. When he entered her and felt her warm and throbbing heat surround him; felt her fingers digging frantically into the soft flesh of his upper arms, he almost forgot the feeling of cold steel pressed against his neck. When her soft whimpers turned to moans, turned to harsh cries, the sweet noises finally drown out the sound of Matheson's rough voice echoing behind his ear.

When they both lay panting and trembling and tangled in each other; when glazed eyes met glazed eyes in mute acceptance that what had been done could not be undone, they had kissed tenderly in the silent stillness, each taking what they needed from that single moment.

When she shivered beneath him, they rose and she led him to her room, smiling shyly back at him when she realized his eyes were most definitely on her naked bottom.

They stripped off what remained of their clothing and climbed beneath her cool, sweetly scented sheets. Awkwardness turned to giggles as his fingers grazed her sensitive ribs and her hair tickled his nose. He held her close, breathing in her scent and stroking his thumb against the soft skin of her belly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I can't promise that I'll grow those wings or that I'll keep this tarnished halo shined,_

_But I'll never betray your trust, Angel Mine._

_

* * *

_

Now as he watched her sleep, he couldn't stop himself for wanting to wake her. He knew as she did that in the morning the spell would be broken and he wanted to dwell in every second of this parallel universe with her while it lasted.

He reached out a hand and gently tucked the hair behind her ear. She stirred only slightly and despite his guilt, he moved his fingers to her pale shoulder. He traced the imaginary lines between her freckles and then slid his hand beneath the sheet, trailing it slowly down her spine.

Her eyelids fluttered open and he registered surprise, then puzzlement before reality washed over her and she smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not."

She reached out a hand to stroke his face, and the friction against his two days growth of beard felt heavenly. He mirrored her movement and she turned her mouth into his palm, moving her hand to anchor him there.

She brushed her lips against him lightly, tracing the lines of his palm before moving up to his wrist where she breathed in the lingering scent of his cologne. She rolled onto her back, edging closer to him as she held his arm aloft, slowly tracing the outlines of the tattoos on his pale forearm. Bringing his arm down to her mouth, she repeated the action with her lips and tongue, leaving his skin tingling as his breathing grew shallow.

Her lips grazed his inner elbow and she opened her hot mouth against his flesh as she raked her fingernails over his upper arm before kissing the smooth skin of his bicep and skimming the thick tattoo that circled it with her fingertips. He trembled involuntarily at her incredibly erotic gestures.

She turned her face toward him and he could read the arousal etched across her features even in the dim light.

"This one was always my favorite," she whispered.

"I thought you said you hated tattoos?"

"I do, usually. Not on you though," she admitted. "On you they seem to…fit…somehow." She moved her mouth back to his arm, nipping at the deep blue tinted design. "This one is sexy," she murmured against his skin.

"You're sexy," he growled as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her so the she lay stretched out on top of him. He kissed her slowly and gently, committing the feeling of her lips against his and the weight of her body to memory. He let her guide his movements, taking his cues from her as he kept his mouth soft, flicking his tongue lightly against her lower lip. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she rose and fell slowly with each of his breaths. He felt himself grow hard against her and could tell by the increased intensity of her kisses and the way she moved her hips against his erection that she felt it too.

She shifted above him and her knees came to rest on either side of his hips. She leaned back on her heels and the light shining off her pale skin made his breath catch in his throat. Her body was luminescent as she reached between them, grasping his shaft with both hands as she began to stroke him with agonizing slowness. He quickly swelled to his full girth between her soft palms and felt sticky wetness against his belly. When she had positioned him, she leaned forward again, rolling her hips forward and then slowly backward to take him in completely.

He held her hips as she sat back, sighing as she sank down on him. He thought that there could never be a view more beautiful than that of her naked body rolling slowly against his as he stared up at her, unwilling even to blink for fear of missing a moment of her ecstasy.

She moved in slow arcs, arching her back and bracing herself with a hand placed behind her against his thigh. His hands ran over her body, cupping her breasts and toying with her taut nipples as she moaned her encouragement.

He placed the heal of his hand against her clit and she cried out, throwing her head back as she ground against him, over whelmed by the sensation. The speed of her movements increased and she slowly leaned forward. He removed his hand now that his body could provide the friction she needed and held onto her hips as she rode him, setting up a steady pace.

As her breathing grew harsh and ragged, he thrust up into her with each roll of her hips, his cock sliding against her pelvic bone in a smooth sweet rhythm that sent pleasure coursing through every limb. When she began to tighten her inner muscles around him with each down stroke, he quickly hurdled toward his own release.

Her body trembled uncontrollably and she braced herself against his upper arms, nails digging deeply into his flesh.

He fought off his orgasm until it became impossible and when he could fight no longer, he raised up into her and pulled her hips roughly, choking out her name as he came. Her own harsh cry followed his as she shuddered and collapsed against his heaving chest, the fluttering contractions inside of her prolonging his release.

He held her face between his hands, his mouth pressed desperately against hers as she clung to his shoulders. He wanted to dwell in this moment forever; wanted to taste her breath as long as he could.

As their breathing calmed and she slid to his side, he wrapped his arms around her, refusing to relinquish the feeling of her body pressed to his. He fought sleep even though his body was exhausted, knowing that when he woke again, their reality would have to shift back to its normal course.

Despite his best efforts, his eyes drifted shut and he fell from consciousness to the soft brush of her fingers against the skin of his lower back.

* * *

_Last night I woke from the deepest of sleeps with your voice in my head,_

_And I could tell by your breathing that you were still sleeping, I repeated the words you had said._

_

* * *

_

She watched as his eyelids fell closed and his breathing became soft and even. There was sadness in his face even in sleep but the worry that was often etched deep across his brow seemed lifted for a time at least. She traced every line, slowly pushing out the image of Cal with a gun held to his head as she replaced it with the face of her angel lying miraculously on the pillow beside her.

She wished that she could be everything he thought she was and was both hopeful and frightened that someday he would finally realize that she wasn't.

Years ago she had made a choice to be with him; to be his partner. She had made that choice with the full knowledge of exactly who and what he was.

Tonight she had made a choice as well. She had chosen to give him what he desperately needed, and take what she desperately wanted with the understanding that it wasn't a step forward, merely a momentary step to the side.

Perhaps someday she could truly be all the things he wanted her to be. Perhaps someday he would realize he was already everything she needed.

* * *

I can't promise that I'll grow those wings or that I'll keep this tarnished halo shined,

_But I'll never betray your trust, Angel Mine._

_

* * *

_

**_Happy Birthday!_**

__**I would appreciate any feedback you all have to give since this was a little bit of a departure for me. **


End file.
